Colourful Soul
by RockChick163
Summary: In a world where everything is black and white, there is a chance for colour. It is only when you are in contact with your soul mate can the true colours of the world be seen. Annabeth thought she had it all, until one night when things take a turn for the worst. A road trip, new friends and some surprises. Can the colour come back to her world? AU, rated T because.


**A/N: For those of you who are waiting for another chapter in 'Library Love Letters', I'm sorry, but hopefully this will tide you over. Inspiration struck me in the form of a Facebook post, so you may have heard of the idea before, but I'm hoping to bring a new twist onto it. This is AU and characters may be OOC. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV:<strong>

They were perfect for each other, everyone said so, and Annabeth agreed. Honestly, it would be hard to find reasons against them being together. They were both intelligent, good looking, athletic, they had all of the same interests and never disagreed on anything. Neither of them like surprises and they were both against being spontaneous. And of course it helped that whenever they were touching, whether it was holding hands, or sitting close enough their shoulders touched, Annabeth saw colours. It was only when you were touching your soul mate that you could see the colourful beauty around you. She could see the deep blues and greens of the Mediterranean off of the coast of Athens, she could see the colours in the clothing sold in the market and the vibrancy of it all made her soul soar. She couldn't believe that anyone else would be her soul mate.

* * *

><p>Their entwined hands swung between them, a cool sea-breeze came off of the water as they left foot-prints in the sand.<p>

"Can you believe that in a few months we'll be in University?" Annabeth asked, her eyes greedily soaking up all of the colours.

"It feels like just yesterday we were taking our first step into Athens high," Luke replied, looking out over the ocean.

"Those were good times, everything was much less complicated. Now we have to worry about taxes, mortgage, finding a job, and all of the other wonderful things we have to worry about as adults."

"The good news is we won't have to worry about tuition fees since your mother is giving us both full scholarships," Luke said, smiling at her. His smile was warm and familiar, as she had been seeing it for the past fifteen years. Annabeth's mother was the dean at the best university in Greece and as long as they passed their admissions requirements, which they did with flying colours, Athena had promised them both full scholarships. They walked in silence as they made their way to the pier and sat on the edge, feet dangling over the water. Annabeth laid her head on Luke's shoulder, loving how it sat perfectly in the crook of his neck. She sighed, perfectly content.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. Luke tensed for a moment and then relaxed.

"Very," he said. One thing that made them perfect for each other was the fact that they didn't have to talk in order to enjoy each other's company. The lack of words was peaceful and pretty soon, with the gentle crash of the waves and the rhythmic movement of Luke's shoulders as he breathed, Annabeth fell asleep, the sunset illuminating her silhouette in a soft golden light.

* * *

><p>It was just after dusk when Annabeth awoke, from her dreamless slumber, voices drifting through the air to her room from the kitchen. Quietly, creeping from her room, she snuck towards the voices. As she got closer she recognized the people talking as her mother and Luke.<p>

"It's not right for me to do this to her," Luke was saying. Who was this _her_? They aren't talking about me, are they? Thought Annabeth. She kept listening.

"It is," her mother insisted. "The alternative is worse and you know it. For as strong as she seems, she would be devastated."

"What about me though?" he asked.

"You said you would be fine with the arrangement when everything started two years ago," Athena pressed. One thing people learn fairly quickly is to never get into an argument with Athena unless you had a winning point that she could not argue back against, which rarely ever happened.

Luke's next words came out in a whisper, "I found my other half." Annabeth was slightly confused, she thought she was Luke's other half. Athena seamed dumbstruck, that was a point she could not argue against apparently. "I can finally see colours and it's not right for me to keep pretending that I can every time I'm with Annabeth." Annabeth gasped. He had been lying! He couldn't see colours when he was with her, she was not his soul mate, and her mother had known about it. They had both lied. If there was one thing Annabeth hated the most it was when people lied to her.

Forgetting to be silent Annabeth ran to her room, slammed and locked the door. Pulling out her suitcase she started packing, holding back tears. She knew she was being illogical, but she couldn't think of any other option. After grabbing anything immediately important and packing everything she needed she unlocked the door to see her mother standing in the hallway.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. Athena was nothing if not practical, and the spontaneous of her daughter running out without all of the details did not sit well with her.

"Away from all the lies," Annabeth spit, anger and sadness building into a ball in her stomach.

"Annabeth, think this through. You can't leave, you have a life here." Athena reasoned.

"Not anymore." And with that she pushed pass Athena and ran out the door to her car.

* * *

><p>Once at the airport Annabeth walked right up to the ticket booth, ignoring the voice in her head telling her she should go back and sort things out, that this wasn't her.<p>

"One ticket to the United States please," she asked, pulling out her debit card. Annabeth never thought her mother would give her a free scholarship, so she had spent the past few years saving up for university, enough money in fact for Annabeth to live comfortably for a more than a few years.

"Where in the US?" the ticket lady inquired.

"Wherever the next plane there is going," she said, not thinking anything through.

"Alright, here you go," the lady handed her her ticket. "The plane leaves in just over an hour so you better get going. Have a nice day," the dismissal was obvious and so Annabeth went to get her bags checked, thanking the gods for her dual citizenship making this "trip" possible, and this way she wouldn't have to come home for a very long time.

Annabeth looked at the location on the top of the ticket. San Francisco, LA…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Sorry for the poor quality of writing, I'm not the greatest at writing in third person. I guess this is a little different than my other stories, but I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

**Stay exceptional!**

**Review, follow, favorite.**


End file.
